


Bad Things Surely Happen

by JJ Starburn (MikomiShine)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: :), Cults, Intrusive Thoughts, Kidnapping, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Panic Attack, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Whumpfic, angstfic, characters swear because i swear now, for the sinful ones, identity crisis, murder mention, welcome to my version of bad things happen bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/JJ%20Starburn
Summary: Looks like I'm doing the Bad Things Happen Bingo! Come join this ride of angst with a variety of fandoms and characters!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Hostage Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todomatsu gets a video emailed to him. But the weird thing is that it's addressed to Karamatsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags : kidnapping, sexual assault, violence

"No! Stop it, you sick fuck! I _said_ \- !"

A thud. A shout. Karamatsu's eyes widened in alarm. 

"The hell is this shit." Ichimatsu drawled, pattering into the room. The second oldest brother glanced back at him before glancing down at Todomatsu's phone. The pink brother had given it to the blue one, telling him that someone must've somehow figured out he had siblings, because he'd been sent an email addressed for Karamatsu. Kara had shrugged, although confused, and took the phone to see the message.

Whoever sent the email had simply linked a video with the words "watch immediately" stated below it. He decided to do just that, thinking this must be at least somewhat important.

But as soon as he clicked on the video, he'd heard Osomatsu yell out in pain.

The other person hissed at Osomatsu to shut up, then stepped into view of the camera. Karamatsu was only able to see the guy from the shoulders down, and that they were dressed in a plaid suit.

"Oi. Shittymatsu - "

"Ichimatsu, I believe this is serious."

"Hmph." The purple brother walked away, not daring to realize that Kara was right.

"Now that he's finally stopped yelling….Greetings, Karamatsu. I'll bet you don't remember me."

Karamatsu hummed in confusion. If there was even a bit of expectation that he'd remember this person, he figured they'd at least show their face.

"We met when you and your brothers were very little. I actually have one of them with me here. He doesn't seem to be taking this very well. In fact…"

The camera moved, and Karamatsu gasped in horror.

"I'd say he isn't feelin' too hot like this."

Osomatsu was bound by his arms and legs to a chair, looking as though he'd been mugged. His mouth was split, his forehead badly bruised, and he had a nasty looking stab wound on his shoulder that was profusely bleeding.

It seemed that this man wasn't messing around.

"Now while he may not be feeling too good, I'd definitely like to say that he at least _looks_ good." The voice became sultry as the camera zoomed in on Oso's face. The person whistled. "What. A. View~"

Osomatsu shivered in his seat, looking incredibly grossed out.

Karamatsu had to force his mind to catch up with the words this person was saying, but when he finally did, he felt a wave of anger and disgust flow through him. Just who did this person think they were to talk about his aniki like that?!

Suddenly, Karamatsu sees an arm shoot out, the person's hand harshly grabbing Osomatsu's chin. The red one winced.

"Now, Karamatsu, I'll bet you'd do _anything_ to keep your dear older brother safe. And I know he'd do the same for you and the rest of you lot. But this isn't about the whole family." 

The hand releases its hold, and Osomatsu sneers in response.

"No, this is about the two of you, and me getting what I want." The camera turned again, once more showing the one behind everything without a peek of their face.

"Karamatsu, as soon as you finish this video, you will reply with the first letter of you and your brother's names. In birth order. Once you do that, I will send you the location of where I have taken your brother. You will _not_ bring anyone else with you. If I see anyone with you, I will be sure to punish Osomatsu for it. And if you bring police? Well. You might as well be saying goodbye to him. Because he certainly won't be around anymore."

A sick chuckle sounded, and Karamatsu shuddered.

"As for what I want with you two? You'll find out when you arrive. In the meantime, I will take _great_ pleasure in watching Osomatsu here squirm."

The camera turned again, and the person walked back towards Oso, who was glaring hard. A hand shot out again, this time grabbing Osomatsu's throat.

For a hazy moment, Karamatsu saw red.

"You'd better hurry, Karamatsu. Or I might just lose my patience."

They let Osomatsu go, the red brother coughing up a storm.

However, it seemed that the person wasn't done getting their point across.

"Oh, I hope that's not what you think I meant by making him squirm…"

They reached forward again, Osomatsu trying to jerk his body away.

This time, they grabbed Osomatsu's crotch.

Karamatsu screamed along with the eldest.

"Please! Please stop - it hurts! Nggh, stop!! I - I can't - "

Another thud as the man took out a jagged knife, striking the blunt end onto the side of Osomatsu's head. Another cry from the red Matsu.

"Gh.…anh!" Osomatsu's head shot up as his dick was once again twisted by a fierce grip. Suddenly, his tormentor let go, leaving him panting. His face was as red as his hoodie.

The person turned then, once again facing the camera towards themself. They brought the camera up just enough for Karamatsu to see a sharp and toothy smirk.

"It will be wonderful to see you again, Karamatsu-kun. Don't waste your time getting here~"

And with that, the video ended, Karamatsu's head swirling.


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a lot to think about while being stranded in Antarctica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the third chapter, but I managed to finish it before the second (now third) chapter, so. Yeah.  
> Also, chapter tags : cults, identity crisis, intrusive thoughts, mentions of murder/sacrifices, panic attack

Daniel was as certain as the morning sun.

He was so, so certain that he'd done this right.

But no.

It would seem that once again, Daniel Bachelor had fucked up.

The white-clad man trudged through the snow, wind attempting to knock him over. He stood his ground, gritting his teeth as he waited for the harsh wind to die down a bit. 

Going to Antarctica, huh?

He should have _known_ it was a ruse.

A harsh gust blew, nearly taking the man off his feet. He stumbled forward, foot landing awkwardly in the snow, and he winced.

"Go to Antarctica, they said. It'll be _fun_ , they said. Xemug _told_ you, and you have to build a _temple_ , they said. For fucks sake - "

Suddenly feeling himself fall forward, the cultist put his arms before him to shield himself. He tumbled off, rolling until he fell off a short ledge. 

"Ugh…"

If there's anything Daniel truly hated, it was the cold snow underneath him.

The blonde lay there for a moment, clothes rapidly getting soaked by the snow. He sighed to himself.

"....It's almost unbelievable how dumb I can be…."

The insult cut through his mind, bringing forth more harsh words.

_Idiot, what were you thinking, of course Xemug didn't order this of you, why build a temple in the middle of Antarctica? Who the hell is gonna see it?! Stupid, so stupid, no wonder your fellow worshipers exiled you, you're worthless - a good for nothing piece of shit, stupid stupid stupid -_

Daniel forced himself up, trying to brush off as much of the snow as he could before continuing his trek.

He went over his thoughts again.

_No wonder your fellow worshipers exiled you…_

He had always thought the leaders who kicked him out were in the wrong. But why wouldn't he think so? Xemug always told him he was destined for great things!

The skeptical voice in his head popped up, always having something to argue.

_They always said you'd be a failure, Daniel. You only ever thought you'd succeed due to those dreams…_

_But what if that's all they were? Your hopes and aspirations spelled out to you within visions of the night. He never spoke to you._

"Shut up."

_Xemug didn't speak to you once in the entire time you've known about him. Everyone else said they could hear his voice clearly._

"Shut. Up."

 _You made it up. You were_ **_faking_ **.

"Stop it!"

_Fake, fake. A fake believer, a fake worshiper. A fake and meaningless life you've lived._

_It was all for_ **_nothing_** _._

Daniel held his hands to his head.

_You've sacrificed so many in his name. So many lives lost, and for what? There was never a point to it._

"The _point_ was to win favor in Xemug's eyes! The _point_ was that I'd one day be ascended to a higher power, and exist as a lower lord under the Ultralord!" 

_The point was all a myth._

"Lies!" Daniel didn't even realize that he'd fallen to his knees.

_Why do you bother?_

_Why should you believe in Xemug if he never once believed in you?_

Something snapped within the man's soul.

Tears streamed down his face, but he didn't feel them. All he could feel was the painful hammering in his chest.

The man clutched at his heart, falling forward.

 _"........_ Was he ever even real…....?

"...Who am I, then, if I begin to doubt his existence…?"

"Who…."

The cold seeped into his bones, but Daniel was numb to it.

"Who am I?! What is the point then, to this life? Do I even have a purpose?! I - ha…."

The blonde let out a broken laugh, hardly paying attention to the fact that he was slowly being buried in the snow.

Was there ever even a point?

He didn't know.

He just couldn't be sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone explain to me why, when i first started writing this, did i keep typing Australia -

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have certain chapters line up with others, but some of the stories will probably be separate. We'll see.


End file.
